supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman
History Early Life Commander Clark Kent was a successful astronaut who was the darling of the United States of Amerika's space program. Kent was well known and followed around by the notable reporter Lois Lane who tracked his space faring exploits until he was lost on one of his space travels. He would later marry Lane who was revealed to be the super powered Amazon, Super-Woman. World of The Qward Kent was saved from a fiery death on his crashing space shuttle by an unspecified groups of aliens who had encountered Kent and decided to use the expendable Human as a test subject for their weapons program. Kent was genetically modified and converted into a living power converter using Anti-Kryptonite as the base source. The aliens had succeeded in their plans of creating a living weapon, far exceeding their expected power levels. Unfortunately for the aliens, before Kent could be controlled after being powered, Kent mastered his emerging talents and killed his captors. The now superpowered Kent returned to Earth where he began his reign as Ultraman and began a life of conquerance of his home Earth. As Ultraman, Kent would inspire other powered beings to follow in his wake where they would form the Crime Syndicate and begin the process of ruling their planet. The Crime Syndicate It would be the result of Ultraman and his ruthless domination of their native dimension Earth that would cause that reality's Lex Luthor to rise up to protect his world from the repression of Ultraman and his associates in the Crime Syndicate of Amerika. Luthor's plan would result in the first cross Earth meeting where the Crime Syndicate would engage in battle against the Justice League before they were returned to the their Earth for fear of losing their home base to the social attitudes of those native to the Justice League's Earth. Luthor's plan initially failed to defeat the Crime Syndicate as his entire world basically accepts the Crime Syndicate as a legitimate entity, unlike the former Earth Three populace. But Luthor succeeded in gathering new powered beings to oppose the Crime Syndicate. Most of these beings would reflect the criminal populace of the Justice League such as Sir Solomon Grundy and others. Supergirl and Power Girl Recently Ultraman was brought to the bottled city of Kandor where he was forced to imitate the current incarnation of Superman as part of a larger scheme of Saturn Queen who is using him as the figurehead of her cult called the "Praisesingers". This cult was being opposed by Power Girl and Supergirl working under the aliases of Nightwing and Flamebird in their efforts to depose Saturn Queen. Kent was shown to have remained there after Supergirl and Powergirl left New Kandor when they could not get the populace to reject Saturn Queen's rule. It was recently shown that the Anti-Kryptonite powered Kent has left New Kandor and returned to his source Earth and returned to leading the Crime Syndicate. Kent and his Crime Syndicate of Amerika members have once again begun an invasion of the DC Primary Earth kidnapping several thousand people of DC Primary Earth to repopolate the lost people of their Earth when the Weaponers of Qward attacked and devastated antimatter Earth. Prision and Return After the Justice League entered into antimatter Earth to retrieve kidnapped New Earth people, antimatter Kent, Super-woman and Owlman were all banished to a undisclosed prison dimension by an effected Superman together. However a far more wild eyed Ultraman from an antimatter universe was shown to have been forced into the plans of defeating the Monitors. This Ultraman was defeated at the end of the adventure and converted into a vampire slave to be used at a later time. Based on various instances, it seem that this antimatter Ultraman is another separate counterpart from antimatter Kent, and antimatter Kent remains trapped in the prison subdimension with Super-woman and Owlman. Ultraman Two Like the original antimatter Ultraman, he originates from an antimatter universe and has developed superhuman abilities comparable to Superman and has either encountered this specific Superman or one of his close counterparts in the past. This Ultraman was brought to the New Earth dimension by antimatter Mixyezpitelik in order to specifically help the Superman of New Earth defeat the Megistus where this Ultraman assumed Superman's Clark Kent identity to get Superman's attention. Unable to accept working with the New Earth Superman on an equal basis, and being changed into a basic duplicate of Superman in the New Earth dimension, this Ultraman was largely ineffective against the Megistus who changed the yellow sun into a red giant. Battling Superman With both Superman and Ultraman almost depowered the two teamed up with member of the Justice League to attack Megistus. Still retaining enough of his original nature to be powered by Green Kryptonite the Megistus was using in his attack on Superman, Ultraman was able to deliver the defeating blow when the New Earth Superman tricked Megistus into attacking him with Green Krptonite. The ruse largely worked though Megistus was able to deform this Ultraman before he returned to his source Earth. It is unclear if this Ultraman remained deformed or was healed upon his return to his source Earth. This Ultraman is powered by the same Kryptonite that depowers Superman. Powers and Abilities Powers Known Powers: Obvious Superhuman levels of physical strength, durability, stamina, and speed. Kent's powers as Ultraman are based on his body's ability to absorb, process and store Anti-Kryptonite radiation in some way to allow him to do these feats. Kent's power source is Kryptonite native to the specific antimatter universe that he originates from (formally termed as Anti-Kryptonite) which he keeps in certain storage containers along his costume to maintain his power levels. Without that constant supply of energy from the Anti-Kryptonite, Kent's Ultraman powers would decrease, as does with Superman when kept away from yellow sunlight. But this depowering is a slow process, thus would requires months if not years before Kent would be completely depowered. It should be noted that Anti-Kryptonite that empowers Kent as Ultraman is not the same as the Kryptonite that depowers Superman. Kent of antimatter Earth is different from the recently revealed second antimatter Ultraman whose power source is the same Kryptonite that depowers Superman. Ultraman's sensory powers include telescopic vision, heat vision, microscopic vision, X-Ray vision as well as being able to hear sounds far too slight to pick up by most life forms. Known Abilities: Independent flight. Unknown if capable of interstellar flight under his own power. Strength Level: Complete match to Superman and thus is obviously multi-megaton. *Superhuman stength, speed and independent flight which allows him to fly in outer space. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Strength levels comparible to Superman Weakness *Green Kryptonite energy depletion Equipment *Antimatter Kent wears an energy band of radioactive anti-kryptonite under his costume. Originally before becoming as powerful as his currently is, he used to inject it directly into his body. Kent's skin has obviously increased to levels were needle penetration is no longer an effective way of empowering himself. Weapons *Antimatter Kent was biologically converted into a living superpowered weapon whose offensive abilities include a heatvision that was capable of slicing through extensively reinforce materials several feet thick with instantaneous penetration results. In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Ultraman/Gallery Notes *Separate person from the Green Kryptonite powered Ultraman who comes from separate antimatter dimension *Separate from the antimatter Ultraman in "Superman Beyond" as Superman Beyond antimatter Ultraman is repeatedly stated specifically, and is shown not to be able to touch Superman or they would instantly destroy each other. Antimatter Clark Kent and New Earth Superman have repeatedly traded blows with each other on many occasions in each other's universes with no such explosions. This ability to touch Superman without explosion as well as the very different face and wild eyed and bulging veins appearance suggests that the antimatter Ultraman in the "Superman Beyond" miniseries is yet another different Ultraman, separate from antimatter Clark Kent and antimatter Kent remains trapped in the prison dimension he was sent to by Superman along with Thomas Wayne Jr (Owlman) and Lois Kent (Super-woman) in Trinity #13. *Unlike the original antimatter Ultraman (Clark Kent) whose body was modified to be powered by anti-Kryptonite, this Ultraman is powered by the same Kryptonite matter than harms Superman, similar in concept to the original Earth-Three Ultraman. :This difference in power source and nature of what Kryptonite is (destroyed Krypton rendered radioactive) suggests that he does not originate from Earth (as does the antimatter Clark Kent who became the Ultraman that has fought against the JLA on multiple occasions) but from a Krypton parallel in a different antimatter reality from the first antimatter Ultraman. *While in the positive matter universe both he and the antimatter Mixyezpitelik were being adjusted to operate on the norms of the matter universe they were in -- Ultraman started to have his powers operate on yellow sun energy and Mixyezpitelik started to become more prankster-like. This condition is very different from whenever the antimatter Earth-Two Clark Kent has come into the positive matter universe as he still operates normally as shown during his time in New Kandor and on New Earth. Trivia *Antimatter Kent wears an upside down version of the main Superman's 5 sided shield and usually does not wear red boots. *This Ultraman wears a costume very close to the new Earth 3 Ultraman Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Clark_Kent_(Antimatter_Universe) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kal-El_(Antimatter_Universe) *http://www.comicvine.com/ultraman/29-5692/ Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians